


Assemble........ That Avengers Playlist

by fannyvonfabulus



Series: Avengers Playlist [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avengers Playlist, I REGRET NOTHING, I had a boring day at work, Multi, This is what happens when i'm left ot my own devices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/fannyvonfabulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist of songs that remind me of our favourite group of sassy superheros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assemble........ That Avengers Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was bored at work one day and this is what happens when left to my own devices. My partner in crime Claire and I came up with this playlist of songs that reminds us of each Avenger.
> 
> I just felt like sharing.
> 
> We also have a Karaokevengers playlist too. I'll post that next. 
> 
> I'm also open to any al ALL suggestions for additions to the list.

**YouTube Playlist:<http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLegJcKDrBWtJP28rX_oVJ8obJQTTlBFIR>**

 

**AVENGERS (general)**

Gay Bar – Electric Six

Bootylicious – Destiny’s Child

Holding Out For A Hero – Bonnie Tyler

Danger Zone – Kenny Loggins

**TONY**

Sexy And I know It – LMFAO

One Way or Another – Blondie (Tony’s drunk karaoke song to sing to Steve).

Moves Like Jagger – Maroon 5

This Ain’t A Scene, It’s An Arms Race – Fallout Boy

Love Machine – Girls Aloud

 

 

**STEVE**

Ice Ice Baby – Vanilla Ice

I Don’t Feel Like Dancing – Scissor Sisters

Soldier – Destiny’s Child

So Macho – Sinitta

Macho Man – Village People

Born In The USA – Bruce Springsteen

 

 

**CLINT**

Shoot To Thrill – AC/DC

Bootylicious – Desteny’s Child

Me and My Arrow – Harry Nilsson

Little Bird – Annie Lennox

 

 

**THOR**

Can’t Touch This – MC Hammer

High Voltage – Electric Six

Barbie Girl – Aqua

Hammer To Fall – Queen

Thunderstruck – AC/DC

 

 

**NATASHA**

Devil Woman – Cliff Richard

Trouble Maker – Olly Murs

She Bangs - Ricky Martin

She’s Got Legs – ZZ Top

Female of The Species - Space

 

 

**BRUCE**

Toxic – Britney Spears

Atomic – Blondie

Biology – Girls Aloud

 

 

**HULK**

Hit Me Baby One More Time – Britney Spears

Boom Shake The Room – Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince

Monster – The Automatic

Don’t Stop Me Now – Queen

Stomp - Steps

 

 

**COULSON**

A Well Respected Man - The Kinks

I Will Survive – Gloria Gaynor

Stayin’ Alive – Bee Gees

9 – 5 – Dolly Parton

 

 

**FURY**

Shaft – Isaac Hayes

A Little Respect – Erasure

The Boots Are Made For Walkin’ – Nancy Sinatra

**LOKI**

You just got Loki'd

Do What You Like – Take That

Could It Be Magic – Take That

I Want To Break Free - Queen


End file.
